


Love you (Fluff)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, Crushes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Walking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Sigo sin superar el final d Ori WotW
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 6





	Love you (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Ufff vengo justa,,,, hace justo un mes q publiqué la última parte d este libro en Wattpad XDD
> 
> siento haberme retrasado tanto, he tenido un montonazo d problemas ;( para empezar m ha pillao el bicho y ps soy positiva en covid ahre qwq eah 2 semanicas en casa pta bida tt :'v y mucha mas mrd q paso d contar ps pq m da pereza xd
> 
> Pero bue por lo menos he podido daros mas mrd d la mia uwu aunq esta vez es mrd bonica y preciosa :'3 esto va a ser muy fluff :'0
> 
> Btw si el título es una mrd pero m faltaba originalidad,,,, le voy a echar la culpa al final del Ori WotW por haberme dejado el culo re torcido, q si q ha tenio un final bonito y feliz pero joder… sigosinsuperarloayuda
> 
> Espero q le deis casi tanto apoyo como cada vez q subo morbo guarro d este,,, q encima q hago cosas bonicas y cutes ;(
> 
> Bueno venga m voy callando ya XD
> 
> Disfruten~ ^^

Hollow recuerda la primera vez que salió del Huevo Negro. Solo han pasado unos meses desde que fue liberado de su cautiverio, aún se está acostumbrando a su nueva vida. 

Sin embargo, aún tiene que curarse sus heridas. Salió bastante mal del Huevo Negro, con heridas bastante complejas de curar. Debido a que su hermana no siempre podía estar a cargo de él, dejaba que Grimm, Maestro de la Compañía, se encargara de cuidarlo. Él era quien iba a socorrerlo siempre que podía. 

Hollow no sabe por qué, pero tiene la sensación de que Grimm y él se conocieron hace mucho tiempo… Pero no logra recordarlo. Grimm era muy agradable con Hollow, tan cuidadoso y cariñoso, siempre estaba ahí cada vez que lo necesitaba. 

Un día, eran las 10 de la mañana, hoy le tocaba a Grimm ocuparse de Hollow. Una vez que llegó a la casa en la que estaba alojado junto con sus hermanos en Bocasucia, abrió las ventanas de la casa dejando que esta ventilara y entrara un poco de luz. A continuación fue a la habitación de Hollow para ir a despertarlo, pero cuando llegó vió al recipiente tapado con la manta hasta arriba, casi cubriendo sus cuernos. El maestro se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación para abrirla para que ventilara y entrara luz en la habitación. Sin embargo Hollow seguía sin salir de debajo de las mantas, Grimm se rió ante esto, sabía que estaba jugando y lo que quería era mimos por parte de el escarlata. 

Grimm se rió un poco antes de subirse a la cama de Hollow, subiendo encima de su regazo. El recipiente se estremeció ante la posición pero seguía con las mantas sobre sus cuernos.

—Hollow, querido, buenos días~— dijo Grimm acariciando el pecho de Hollow.

Sin previo aviso, el recipiente atrajo a Grimm en un abrazo, sacando una tierna risa por parte del maestro. 

—Venga, despierta, tengo que ver cómo estás hoy— dijo Grimm, acariciando el pecho de Hollow. 

El recipiente escribió algo en la espalda de Grimm que hizo que este se sonrojara un poco. 

— _Beso_ — escribió Hollow. 

—¿Quieres que te dé un beso?— preguntó Grimm.

— _Si. Por favor_ — pidió Hollow, escribiendo en su espalda. 

—¿Si te doy un beso, te levantarás?— preguntó Grimm. 

— _Si. Lo prometo_ — escribió Hollow en respuesta. 

Grimm tarareo un poco, y apartó la manta de la cara de Hollow para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla de este, un dulce y tierno beso. El corazón de Hollow se hinchó de amor ante tal acto. Grimm soltó una risa al ver el rubor que tenía el recipiente en la cara, se veía tan adorable para el escarlata. El maestro se levantó de la cama de Hollow. 

—¿Te sigue doliendo el brazo?— preguntó Grimm. 

— _Un poco. Ya no tanto_ — dijo Hollow escribiendo en un papel. Esta era su única forma de comunicación.

—Vale. Abajo tu hermana me ha dejado un poco de bálsamo de saviavida… Podría usarlo para aliviar el dolor de tu brazo— dijo Grimm. El recipiente asintió en respuesta. 

Grimm solía ayudar a Hollow a que este se levantara, pues solía perder el equilibrio fácilmente debido a la ausencia de su brazo derecho, pero hoy Hollow, logró ponerse de pie solo sin que nadie le ayude, eso puso al maestro muy felíz, se estaba recuperando. 

—¡Mírate, ya puedes mantenerte de pie tú solo!— Grimm abrió los brazos, invitando al recipiente a que viniera. —Ven, querido, a ver si puedes venir aquí. 

Hollow, empezó a mover sus piernas lentamente, tenía miedo de que cayera y no sabía si Grimm lograría soportar su peso. Sin miedo, el recipiente caminó pasito a pasito hasta llegar a los brazos del escarlata, estos eran sus primeros pasos tras salir del Huevo Negro. Una vez que llegó a los brazos de Grimm, el recipiente se desplomó contra los brazos de este, el escarlata abrazó a Hollow. 

—¡Lo has hecho muy bien! Has dado tus primeros pasos, eso demuestra que te estás recuperando. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hollow— dijo Grimm, acariciando la espalda del recipiente.

Hollow ronroneó al oír las palabras dichas por Grimm y por el suave tacto en su espalda. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender, pero lo importante era que iba progresando. 

Después de aquel reconfortante y tierno momento, ambos bajaron a la cocina que había en la casa. Hollow se sentó en uno de los cómodos cojines que había en el suelo, y Grimm tomó una tetera, echó agua en esta y la puso a calentar en la hornilla, sacó unas hojas de manzanilla de un frasco, las molió y las echó en una taza. Mientras el agua se calentaba, el escarlata tomó el bálsamo de saviavida que Hornet le dejó, unas vendas y algún que otro ungüento. Tocaba limpiar las heridas de Hollow.

Una vez que el agua de la tetera estaba hirviendo, tomó la tetera y vertió el líquido en la taza, luego tomó un frasco con miel y con una cuchara echó un poco de miel en la taza dejando que se derritiera con el calor del líquido. El té de manzanilla con miel, era muy buena en remedios curativos, aparte de su dulce y relajante sabor. Una vez que terminó de preparar el té, se lo llevó a Hollow. 

—Te he hecho un té de manzanilla con miel. Tu hermana me dijo que te gustaba su sabor— dijo Grimm. Hollow inclinó su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. 

Mientras Hollow bebía su té, Grimm fué curando sus heridas. Le quitó sus vendas ya algo gastadas y estropeadas, desinfectó sus heridas con un paño, después de desinfectar sus heridas tomó el bálsamo de saviavida y lo extendió por sus heridas y por el muñón donde antes estaba su brazo derecho, también cambió la venda que tenía su máscara, la cual estaba quebrada, pues el agarre de esta se iba volviendo más flojo y podría soltarse pronto. Hornet le dijo a Grimm que llevarían a Hollow al Reparador de Máscaras para que le hicieran una máscara nueva. 

Una vez que Grimm terminó de apañar y limpiar sus heridas y cambiar las vendas de Hollow por unas nuevas, recogió un poco lo que había usado y también la taza de Hollow, pues ya terminó de beber su té.

Mientras Grimm recogía un poco la cocina, guardando las vendas, el bálsamo, la tetera, etc…, Hollow estuvo mirando un mapa de Hallownest. Ghost y Hornet no estaban en casa, pues habían salido a cazar, Hollow aun no podía salir de caza ya que primero debía recuperarse completamente. Una vez que el maestro terminó de recoger la cocina, se sentó al lado de el recipiente. 

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?— preguntó Grimm. 

— _¿Compañía?_ — preguntó Hollow, escribiendo en el brazo de Grimm. Aún no sabía escribir bien, está aprendiendo.

—¿Qué ocurre con la compañía?— preguntó el escarlata de vuelta. 

— _¿No tienes que ir a Compañía?_ — preguntó el recipiente especificando esta vez su pregunta. 

—¡Ah, la Compañía! No, hoy no. Tengo el día libre, por eso estoy aquí contigo. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?— solicitó Grimm. 

— _¿Paseo?_ — preguntó Hollow. 

—Si, un paseo. Ya sabes, una caminata tranquila y corta— dijo el escarlata. Hollow asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. —Muy bien. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? 

Hollow tomó el mapa de Hallownest que estuvo viendo y señaló un poco con su dedo. 

—¿Sendero Verde?— preguntó Grimm. Hollow asintió. —Bueno, aún es temprano, y si cogemos el ciervocamino llegaremos antes. ¿Te parece?

El recipiente asintió en respuesta. Sin tardar mucho, salieron de la casa en la que Hollow y sus hermanos estaban alojados en Bocasucia y se dirigieron a el ciervocaminos. A Hollow le costaba un poco subir a el ciervocaminos debido a su estatura, pero por un momento no pasaría nada. Una vez que el ciervocamino los dejó a ambos en su destino, Hollow y Grimm empezaron a caminar, la infección murió, así que ya no había ningún peligro en la zona, solamente debían tener cuidado con los charcos de ácido que había por toda la zona. 

Grimm enganchó su brazo con el de Hollow mientras caminaban tranquilos por todo el sendero. El recipiente miraba con fascinación toda la zona, no la recordaba tan llena de vegetación. Se respiraba paz por toda la zona, Hollow no se había sentido tan vivo antes, se sentía tan libre.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad?— dijo Grimm, ganándose un asentimiento rápido por parte del recipiente. —Me alegra de que te guste.

Por un momento, Hollow se soltó del agarre de Grimm para derrumbarse lentamente contra el suelo, revolcándose contra las plantas y las flores. El escarlata no pudo evitar reír, se veía tan feliz, tan adorable. En un movimiento rápido, Hollow tiró a Grimm al suelo junto a él, abrazándolo mientras se revolcaba contra las flores y el césped. El escarlata rió aún más ante tal acto. Después de revolcarse unos minutos más, Hollow paró y descansó en el suelo. Grimm, que estaba encima de su regazo, besó la mejilla del recipiente, ganándose un pequeño rubor por parte de Hollow para luego descansar su cabeza en el pecho del pálido. Hollow mentiría si dijera que no estaba enamorado del maestro.

Después de unos minutos de descanso, ambos se levantaron. Hollow estaba lleno de pétalos de flores, al igual que Grimm. Los dos siguieron su caminata hasta llegar a un banco que estaba un poco más cerca de la entrada al Sendero Verde. Cansados, se sentaron en el banco, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la presencia del otro. 

El escarlata apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hollow, haciendo que este se pusiera rígido. Acto seguido, pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cadera de Grimm, acercándolo más a él. 

—Vaya, veo que te gusta estar cerca de mí, ¿eh?— dijo Grimm, ganándose un asentamiento por parte de Hollow.

El recipiente acercó su hocico hacia la cara de Grimm, pidiendo caricias y mimos por parte del maestro, el cual se los dió con gusto; Grimm tomó con ambas manos la cara del recipiente y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, haciendo que el pálido soltara ronroneos. El escarlata besó con cariño la frente de Hollow mientras seguía acariciando sus mejillas. Mientras mimaba a Hollow, Grimm no pudo contener los sentimientos amorosos dentro de su corazón.

—Oh, Hollow yo… Me daba vergüenza decir esto, pero… Me gustas mucho… No te imaginas cuánto… ¿tu corazón late tan fuerte como el mío cuando estamos juntos?— dijo Grimm, mirando a los ojos de Hollow.

— _Tú también me gustas mucho, Grimm_ — dijo Hollow, escribiendo en el brazo del escarlata.

—¿E-En serio?— Grimm preguntó, su cara con un sonrojo carmesí. Hollow asintió. —P-pero, ¿e-en qué sentido?

— _Amor_ — esa fue la respuesta que dió Hollow.

Los ojos de Grimm brillaron. 

—¿E-Eso significa que me amas?— preguntó el escarlata, una vez más ganándose un asentamiento de Hollow. Grimm abrazó al recipiente. —Oh, Hollow, yo también te amo, ¡te amo mucho!

— _Yo también_ — escribió el recipiente, correspondiendo al abrazo. 

—Ahora somos pareja, ¿y sabes qué es lo que hacen las parejas?— preguntó Grimm, y Hollow negó con la cabeza. Ante la respuesta del recipiente, el maestro apoyó su mano en la nuca del contrario, inclinó su cabeza y besó al recipiente con cariño. Fue un acto repentino, pero Hollow se fundió en el beso. Cuando se separaron, ambos se abrazaron. —Eso es lo que hacen las parejas, Hollow. Se besan, se abrazan, se demuestran amor… Y muchas más cosas, pero eso lo dejaremos para más adelante, cuando ambos estemos listos…

Hollow besó la frente de Grimm mientras este reía por las acciones de su ahora pareja. El escarlata simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que amada pareja le mimara. 

Era el comienzo de un gran viaje juntos, para siempre. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bue ps otro fanfic bn hecho uwu
> 
> Nose si este m ha quedao bn la vdd qwq yo creo q si uwu ta bn bonito a mi parecer :'3 nose vosotrxs m direis x""d
> 
> Espero q os haya gustado :3 y gracias por esperar qwq he estado teniendo un montonazo d problemas últimamente otra vez :(
> 
> Bue eso ha sido todo!! Espero q os haya gustado :D si ha sido así dejenme un super voto pls m ayuda a seguir haciendo mas mrd como esta <3 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente One-Shot!! :D
> 
> Enga eeh!! Chauuuuuuuuuu~~
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEEN—


End file.
